universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Monika
Assist Trophy Action (Lawl X) She will glitch up an opponent in one of three ways. If the summoner attacks an opponent, they will glitch. It goes on until Monika shows her face on the screen like Nintendog. It lasts for 10 seconds On-Screen Appearance JUST MONIKA Monika will appear on a desk, looking at the screen. She notices the fight, gets off the desk and starts the fight Special Attacks (Lawl Soul) Neutral B - Side B - Up B - Down B - Final Smash - Special Attacks (Lawl Toon: Brother Location) Neutral B - Jumpscare Monika will say a random opponent's name, Then she'll charge at him/her with her jumpscare that'll stun the opponent. It makes a good sideways recovery too in air. If you do the move too much, Monika will launch less further. Side B - Pen Monika will get out her pen. It's similar to Timmy's Dad's Side B and Edd Gould's Down B. Monika can draw or wright with the pen, Making some traps, items, and projectiles. The pen can be used 10 times until it runs out of ink and you can throw the pen. Up B - Piano Song Monika will play her song on the piano. The musical bars will lift her up and the musical notes will act like projectiles. If Monika stops after 10 seconds or if you press B, She will drop the piano on an opponent under her, Causing major damage and can bury him/her too. Down B - Glitch Monika will glitch up a random opponent if you hold down the joystick and the B button. It sort of works like her assist trophy action in Lawl X, But less OP. Final Smash - CHR DELETE Monika will disappear for a second. Then a random opponent will feel odd then start to commit suicide. This will happen to another opponent until there is no one left but one. And that lucky opponent will be in a small room with yours truly. She'll stare at him/her for a minute until she does her jumpscare which will give the opponent 300% damage or K.O. him/her instantly. KOSFX KOSFX1: box W-Why? KOSFX2: box It hurts... Star KOSFX: box I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!! Taunts Up: (Looks at the screen with her hands under her chin) Sd: Hi, It's me... Dn: (Singing) Everyday, I imagine a future where I can be with you... Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Holding an error box that says "JUST MONIKA") Victory 2: (Monika stands there with her finger up, Producing errors) Victory 3: box You shouldn't have left her hanging... Lose/Clap: (Glitching Up) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol A pen and heart Victory Music Your Reality Kirby Hat Monika's hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Natsuki's Cupcake Pawlette Swaps * Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Assist Trophies Category:Assist Trophies (Lawl X) Category:WTF Characters Category:Glitchy Category:Glitch Category:Physics Breaker Category:4th Wall Breaker Category:Female Category:Teenager Category:Anime Category:Japan Category:Horror Characters Category:Yandere Category:May look good, but actually evil Category:Scary Characters Category:More Evil then Chara Category:Doki Doki Literature Club Category:Game Grumps played Category:Markiplier Played Category:President Category:Playable Characters Category:Twitter Category:Characters who delete people Category:Cute Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Pretty Much Everyone Lover Category:Girlz Club Villains Category:OP as FUCK! Category:Overpowered Category:Not Really Evil Category:Anti-Hero Category:Narcissist Category:Goddess Category:Immortal Category:People who you do not want to mess with Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Lojo's List of Females he has a crush on Category:Poet Category:Assist Trophies who deserve a Promotion Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Personal Picks Category:Lawl Quartz Category:Characters with more than 1 Lawl team Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:TSLMasterYT's list of females he has a crush on Category:The Serena Show Category:Chaotic Category:Most Loved Characters Category:Piano players Category:Characters that start off as Cute then becomes Scary Category:Misunderstood Characters Category:Internet Meme Category:Characters that can defeat Thanos Category:Omnipotent Category:Characters with a Baldi's Basics Mod Category:Characters with a Character Trailer Category:People who are immune to Thanos' finger snap Category:Smash Bros Lawl Soul Category:Cute but Tough Category:Unexpected Newcomer